


Blood Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Jaydeen's 2016 Halloween Drabbles! [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Edmund, Brother/Brother Incest, Fucked Silly, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mention of Caspian/Edmund, Penis Size, Poor Caspian, Poor Edmund, Size Difference, Started off Non-con, Top Peter, Werewolf Peter, beastiality, but no Narnia, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edmund moved into a flat with his brother Peter. For some reason, on every full moon, Peter disappears into the night and doesn't come back until the morning. Edmund discovers he's a werewolf and accepts. That is, until the Blood Moon that changes Peter more than usual.Drabble 2: Werewolves





	

Edmund was happy to move out from home. Ever since Peter left to live on his own, Edmund had started feeling lonely. So, he saved up some money from working part-time at the malt shop and a few months later he had enough to pack his things and join Peter. His older brother welcomed with open arms—literally. He picked him up with his arms around his waist, swept him off his feet and hugged him tightly. He squeezed the life out of him and Edmund squealed. He felt as if his lungs were popping. Peter had laughed loudly and showered his face with kisses. Edmund had blushed and fought him off. Peter was smiling widely when he said, “Welcome home, Ed. Come in.

Living with Peter was nice and different. There were still rules, of course, but Edmund felt a little more free... That is, until he had to pay bills and buy his own food. He also had to learn to be conservative. He winced at all the times he wasted food and overused light when he still lived with his mum and sisters. Now, he turned off every light and ate every morsel in his plate. It was oddly refreshing though.

But then he noticed sometimes Peter would be missing from his room. He once got up to take a piss and then heard the wind blowing loudly. He checked the outside from the window and saw the trees shaking wildly. A full silver moon as beaming at him calmly. He felt chills so he went to go check on Peter. He found his door slightly open and found it wrong, so he went inside. His bed was empty. Peter was gone. Edmund felt another chill and saw that the window was wide open and the curtains were flapping from the force of the wind. Edmund walked over to the window and peered down the floors of their flat. No one was out so late at night. So where was Peter?

“Peter?” Edmund called out. He received no response. He closed the windows with effort and latched it. He hugged himself and shivered. “Peter?” he called again, a little louder. No response. Edmund started to go around the small flat, calling out his older brother's name. He didn't find him anywhere inside, so he took his slippers and a coat on the coat rack and headed outside. He shouted Peter's name—not caring if he woke his neighbors up. Where could his brother be? Why was he out? Was he in trouble? All these questions made his head hurt and his heart pound. He ended up in the middle of a completely empty park. It was dimly lit by lamp posts.

“Peter!” he screamed. He felt panic start to rise in his chest. _Where is he? Where is he?_ , his mind echoed. He stayed out for almost two hours, searching for Peter. He felt helpless and even teared up a little. He decided to go back home. He walked back sullenly. He arrived and closed the door behind him but didn't lock it in case Peter came back from wherever he went. When he turned around he gasped and clutched at his heart. Standing in the middle of their tiny living room was none other than...

“Peter!” Edmund exclaimed. The older man was completely naked. His blonde hair was slick against his head and his muscles shone with sweat. Edmund forced himself to look away, blushing bright red despite his relief and confusion. He had seen Peter's _cock_.

“Ed.” Peter replied, just as shocked and embarrassed. His hands flew to cover his bare groin.

“Peter, where were you?” Edmund asked. He wanted to hug Peter in relief but...well, he had his _dick_ out. Peter gulped audibly.

“Uh...I was...well...” He struggled with an answer.

“And...” Edmund blushed brighter. “Why the bloody hell are you _naked?_ ” Peter just stammered some more. After an awkward silence, Peter excused himself to his bedroom, not bothering to explain just what he had been doing.

Edmund couldn't talk to Peter for days for two reasons—because he saw him naked and because he was angry at him for scaring him like that and for not explaining why he was gone. That was actually three reasons, so that's even worst. Peter eventually made it up to him by taking him out to the city and buying him dinner. But even if Edmund forgave him, he still wondered just what the hell Peter had been doing.

* * *

Edmund discovers what Peter had been doing on a full moon. He had been asleep when someone had snuck into his room. When he heard the door creak open his mind was stirring and his eyelashes were fluttering. He heard nails clicking on the floor and panting. He opened his eyes half-way and saw a big tawny— _wolf?_ Yes, it was a wolf and...there was blood on it's muzzle. Edmund felt like screaming but held himself back. How had a wolf broken into their flat? The wolf approached him with it's red tongue lolling out. Edmund lied perfectly still with his eyes shut, his heart pounding wildly. It became quiet. Edmund opened one eye and saw the wolf standing on it's hind legs and looking more...human? It now had a chest, a torso but was still covered with fur and had claws. The wolf's body started shifting—the hair was shrinking and the snout was turning into a human nose. Edmund fought the urge to sit up and scream at the creature.

The creature stopped shifting until it was now a human male—a blonde, familiar, _naked_ one. Blood was staining the area around his mouth and lips, there was also blood between his fingers and fingertips. The blonde man was bending down towards Edmund—a bloody hand reaching for him. Edmund was tense in his bed, holding his breath back. He felt warm, sticky fingers touch his cheek gently. Edmund couldn't hold back anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw who it was.

* * *

The wolf had been following the man for a few minutes. He had chosen this man because he stank of death and malevolence. The wolf had followed him into an alley, where he presumed he was going to give the world more evil. The wolf found the man standing over a whimpering bum. He caught a glint of a knife. The wolf's hackles raised at the sight. He growled menacingly. The evil man turned his head and gasped in alarm. He said something, but he didn't understand what he said—all he knew was the fear in his voice. He barked once and then ran and pounced the man. He latched his mouth onto the man's neck and sunk his teeth in deeply. The man screamed and dropped his knife. The wolf shook his head and scratched the man's chest with his nails. The man began to gurgle with blood in his mouth and neck and started twitching. The wolf drew away and watched the evil man's eyes roll to his head until he stopped moving.

The wolf trotted away calmly with blood staining his face and paws. He sniffed the air and followed the trail where he smelled warmth and love. The scent got stronger and calmed his rage. He pushed a door open with his head and entered a room. He felt safe. The wolf saw a thin figure of a human lying down. This human made his tail wag with joy and made him feel protective. This human was his to mount and hunt for. The wolf started feeling more alert and less animal-like. He became aware that the human was his sibling, so that meant he couldn't fuck him into submission. He felt his limbs ache as they extended. He became cold as his fur shrunk. His face hurt as it molded. He was standing tall and proud—no longer as a wolf, but as a human.

Peter was walking towards Edmund's bed where the boy was soundly asleep in. He felt tender towards his little brother. His face almost looked angelic as the younger man slept. Peter raised his hand, forgetting it was bloody, and reached for his little brother's face. His fingers left blood trails on Edmund's pale cheek. That's when Edmund's eyes flapped open. Peter froze.

“Peter...?” Edmund whispered, voice raspy with sleep. Edmund gasped at his bloody hands and face. “What happened to you? Are you hurt?” he asked. He sat up and swung his legs from the bed. Gentle pale hands took his bloody face and brought him close. “Pete? What's wrong with your eyes?” he asked quietly. Peter opened his mouth but Edmund immediately shrunk away from him. This caused Peter's chest to ache. “Y-your mouth...your teeth...” Edmund stammered, body shuddering. He was afraid. His precious little brother was afraid of him. Peter knelt in front of Edmund and hugged his waist.

“Shh, shh, don't be afraid of me. I can't stand it.” He didn't care if he was soiling Edmund with blood. Edmund tentatively placed a trembling hand over his blonde hair.

When they had both calmed down, Edmund took Peter to the bathroom and began cleaning away the blood. “Can you tell me what happened?” Edmund asked. Peter nodded and then looked at him in the eye, wiping away Edmund's fringe from his forehead.

“Just know, I would never hurt you, okay? Even when I'm...” his words died in his mouth. He sighed. “Ed, I'm a werewolf.” he said, completely serious and straight-faced. Edmund blinked back. He would laughed or questioned Peter's sanity if he hadn't _seen_ Peter transform.

“Like...the wolf man in the movies?” he asked. Peter nodded. “But...how?” he asked. Peter sighed again.

“I'm not completely sure. I think maybe because there was this dying old wolf and I tried to help him but he bit me...” Trust Peter to be the ever good Samaritan and end up cursed because of it. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Peter said, stopping Edmund's wiping by grabbing his wrist and licking his palm. Edmund coloured up.

“Why were you all bloodied up?” Edmund asked as he wiped away a streak of blood on Peter's cheek.

“I...” Peter hesitated. “I killed someone.” he said. Edmund froze completely.

“W-what?” he breathed shakily.

“He was evil.” Peter explained. “He was hurting someone so I...” He sounded petty even to himself. Edmund lowered the bloody towel he was using to his lap.

“Are you sure he's dead?” Edmund asked. Peter nodded. “Then...good.”

And just like that, Edmund forgave Peter again and loved him twice as much than he did before.

* * *

Edmund grew used to Peter turning into a wolf every full moon. Edmund would stay up to wait for him and welcome him back home. Peter didn't always return bloody. Sometimes he brought back a dead bird or rabbit and plop it by Edmund's feet sit down, beaming with pride and tail wagging. Sometimes, Peter would jump on Edmund's bed and make himself comfortable then look at Edmund expectantly. Sometimes when Edmund fell asleep waiting, Peter would place his head on his lap and watch him until he would wake up. Wolf Peter was quite adorable. He was pretty much like a dog—except bigger and heavier.

Months passed by and so did full moons. There was one shenanigan after another. Edmund can recall one immediately, the one where a man took him to his home to spend the night there. It was the middle of the night and he had forgotten it was a full moon—but Peter hadn't. Of course he didn't, it was impossible for him to forget. Well, the case was Edmund did and he was out working the night shift and some guy was flirting with him at work relentlessly. He was very cute with long hair and dark eyes and obviously older but that as hot and Edmund couldn't resist him. And when he said his name was Caspian, Edmund fell. He wanted to take Edmund to his place which ended up being somewhere where all the swanky people lived. Edmund was having a blast—drinking rich people wine, swimming in a big pool, spending the night with a hot guy and being kissed until he couldn't think.

Caspian took him to bed when he was pliant and feeling quite slutty with his shirt undone and his pants missing. He was lied on a big bed and a solid body was over his own. Caspian was touching him in all the right places, big hands spreading open his arse, making him moan in an embarrassingly high-pitched way and then—

“What the fuck!?” Caspian had shouted. Edmund's eyes had flapped open and saw a big blonde wolf, growling at Caspian.

It was Peter.

And that was pretty much the last he saw of Caspian. He never stopped by the malt shop again and didn't answer Edmund's calls. Edmund was mad at Peter for following him and somehow sneaking into Caspian's house but Peter was more mad at him for forgetting about him.

Things were normal as they could have been when you have an older brother werewolf. But then, October came. That's when the Blood Moon arrived. And that changed Peter, more than a full moon usually did. It made Peter hungry, but not hungry for blood.

* * *

Edmund was drifting to sleep on the couch when it happened. He heard the front door creak open. He smiled in his half-asleep state and expected a wet nose or a nudge but only heard a growl. Edmund opened his eyes and gasped. Peter was in mid-shift—half human and half wolf. He looked bigger that way, taller and stronger and his eyes were glowing like blue fire. And... Edmund's eyes lowered to see a large, dark, cock bobbing proudly. Edmund paled. Peter was aroused. But why?

“P-Pete?” Edmund stammered nervously, suddenly feeling conscious he wasn't wearing much clothing. He wrapped the blanket around him tighter. Peter growled and took a step closer. “Peter, are you okay?” he asked. Peter took another step. And another. “Peter, what—?” Peter took his arm and hauled him forward with ease. Edmund yelped from the suddenness and grunted when his knees slid on the floor. Peter's big furry hand was tightly holding his wrist which could have easily broken it in half. Edmund didn't move.

“Peter...please.” Edmund begged. The werewolf had him sprawled on the floor on his back. He knelt over Edmund's much smaller body. Peter opened his mouth, revealing a flash of sharp teeth. Edmund winced, expecting a stinging bite but only felt a hot and wet tongue on his cheek. He opened his eyes and found Peter growling happily.

The tension left his body but quickly returned when Peter took out his claws and tore Edmund's thin white t-shirt and tighty-whities into shreds. He was completely naked. Edmund held his breath, wondering what Peter would do next. He had his answer soon. Peter was licking his cock and balls with a broad tongue. Edmund jolted and moaned against his will. His cock filled out nicely. Peter seemed satisfied. He took Edmund's lean white thighs in his big mitts and pressed them against Edmund's chest so that his dark hole was completely visible and vulnerable to Peter's gaze. The werewolf licked his chops hungrily. Edmund felt terrified to be at his mercy. He was beginning to understand what Peter was going to do and he was scared.

Peter lowered his thick neck and gave a long, deep lick at Edmund's hole, making the younger man clench. Edmund moaned and bit his lip. He couldn't believe Peter had touched his arsehole with his _tongue_. “No, Pete, don't.” Edmund whined. They were brothers for crying out loud! And brothers did not lick each others arseholes! But Peter didn't stop. He dug his snout deeper into his arse and started licking him wholeheartedly, trying to fit his thick tongue inside. Edmund's little tight clench became loose and wet and it was only then when Peter stopped. He drew back, quickly gave a small lick at Edmund's unblemished arsecheek, and started stroking his large erection. Edmund hoped Peter wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. But his suspicions were proven right.

The blonde werewolf took Edmund's thighs and widened them. He nudged the head of his cock against his clenching hole. Edmund tried to wriggle away from the intruding cock. “No, don't! Peter, you can't—!” He threw back his head to scream when he felt Peter force himself inside with a single thrust. “Oh, oh fuck! Oh my!” Edmund panted heavily. He felt so full, so violated. Peter yipped happily and stuck his tongue out with a look of bliss. He allowed Edmund to clench around him and get used to the hot rod inside him. “Oh god, that's big.” He rippled around it, feebly trying to get it out of him. Peter yelped and then thrust once, then twice, and then he was full-on fucking his brother. Edmund was being moved up and down against the floor, hands scratching and scrambling the floor. The intruding cock made him moan and feel like he was in heaven.

Peter grew tired of their position so he flipped Edmund over (still latched inside him) grabbed his arse and started fucking savagely from behind. He snapped his hips, making every thrust count. Edmund was limp from the rough fucking he was receiving. He had forgotten about how taboo this was—even if Peter wasn't in the right mind. It just felt too good. It had hurt at first but not as much as it should have thanks to the thorough loosening he got. He felt Peter's bulk behind him, felt his warm furry chest. He saw his clawed hands close around his own. They were so big... Peter was still thrusting, but the jabs were quick and short. Edmund's face was squished against the floor with drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes fluttering. His breath stuttered when he felt warm cum coat his insides.

It should have flown out of his arse in heavy loads but it didn't. He felt something bulge and widen his hole, making Peter stuck to him. He had heard of such things. This was the way dogs and any other canines bred. Peter turned them around so that Edmund was resting over him, using his body like a mattress.

Peter lovingly watched Edmund fall asleep on his chest. He was still in his half-wolf form and would stay like that until his knot went down. His knot would secure a pregnancy so his mate could give birth to his offspring. He hoped Edmund liked puppies. And if he didn't, he was going to have to. The puppies would expand his stomach and make his chest heavy with milk. Peter's knot went down thirty minutes later. The cum had dried and had successfully rooted itself inside Edmund. He took Edmund's limp form in his arms and carried him to bed. Peter couldn't fall asleep from the giddiness he felt. Edmund was going to make a good mother

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you liked this please check out my other Halloween drabble that's part of this series and if you like Pedmund please check out "Little Rose" which has plenty of le porn.


End file.
